


Call Me Yours

by Caraluna81



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraluna81/pseuds/Caraluna81
Summary: They lay in their backs, naked bodies half covered by the soft bed sheets. A thin sheen of sweat covering their skin, eyes looking at the ceiling but not really seeing, satisfied smiles adorning their faces.Elizabeth Keen and Donald Ressler had just finished having sex for the first time.And it was glorious...
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Call Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I have no idea where this came from... First let me introduce myself, I'm new to The Blacklist community and as soon as I met Agent Donald Ressler I fell in love. And then there was the chemistry, the sparks... Elizabeth and Ressler have it all. Apparently enough to make me a hardcore shipper and also to spark the writing muse. She is fickle lady, but here it is...
> 
> This is my humble present for the fandom, and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> What you need to know: It takes place right after Keenler's night of passion and turns AU from there. I don't really remember how many times or in what setting has Ressler called Liz, Elizabeth. But for the purpose of this work, he never has done it, only calls her Liz and Keen.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and Happy Valentines!!!
> 
> Caraluna :)

The only sound in the dark room was that of their labored breaths.

They lay in their backs, naked bodies half covered by the soft bed sheets. A thin sheen of sweat covering their skin, eyes looking at the ceiling but not really seeing, satisfied smiles adorning their faces.

Elizabeth Keen and Donald Ressler had just finished having sex for the first time.

_And it was glorious_ , at the thought a little giggle escapes her lips even as she tries to bite them in hopes he doesn’t hear it, but it’s inevitable.

His head turns to the left at the sound of her muffled laugh. She’s still looking at the ceiling, teeth biting her pink lips as she tries to stop the bubbles of happiness from overcoming her. Her hair is splayed over his pillow like a dark halo, her skin shining under the moonlight, eyes bright with happiness. She’s more beautiful than she’s ever been and at the sight he feels the rush of feelings hit him like a train.

Not even trying to fight his own smile, Donald moves his left hand a little closer to her right one and intertwines their fingers. Liz’s head moves to the right and their eyes find each other, equal parts wonder, satisfaction and something else neither one of them is ready to identify.

The giggles bubble right back up and this time Liz is unable to hold them back.

Ressler can’t help but smile right back at her.

“I promise I’m trying to stop.”

“You don’t have to stop. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you smile or laugh for that matter.”

“It’s been a long time since I had a reason to.”

She crosses her left arm over her body and turns to face him on her side, not breaking the contact of their entwine fingers. Ressler tries to do the same, but the injuries on his back and right arm makes him wince.

All the light and happiness dissipates from her face and a frown takes its place. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He answers as he slowly moves to make his back more comfortable.

Her fingers dance along the bandage on his upper right arm. “How can you say that? You could’ve died because of me.”

“But I didn’t.” This time his smile is smaller, trying to avoid the shadows threatening to surface at their reality.

“You are not a superhero Ress.” 

“Way to bruise my ego there, Keen.” 

Donald moves again to his back and brings her with him, a smirk adorning his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. 

“I deserve at least a Superman comparison… You should’ve seen the way I grabbed that bomb and tossed it out the window. I also flew a little once it exploded. It was pretty cool once everything stopped aching and the loud ringing in my eardrums stopped.”

Liz, now half lying on top of him, pushes against his chest trying to sit down, to put some needed space between them. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Deflect.” 

She struggles half-heartedly but he moves his left arm around her waist and the feeling of his hands on her back stops her. One of her legs falls in between his and he traps her there.

“Don’t say things like that with your half smile and tender eyes, like you always do. Don’t talk to me in that soft voice you only reserve for me. Don’t make things easy on me only because you…” Her voice trails off as their eyes meet again. 

She is not used to being this close to his hazel green eyes, to have his breath fan against her skin or his strong arms around her naked body. Liz certainly is not used to feeling so raw and vulnerable and at the same time so complete.

“Only because I what?”

“You know.” She says avoiding his eyes and moving her fingers over his freckled chest and around the scar on his left shoulder.

The feel of her fingertips over his scar, so close to his heart makes him hold his breath for a minute. He’s known for a long time how he feels about her. But he never imagined they would be here. It was still a very fragile, almost tentative thing, and he never thought she would be the one admitting knowing the depth of his emotions.

“I do know.” He admits quietly. “But do you? Are you even ready to hear the words?”

“Ress.” She sighs, dipping her head down and resting it on his chest over his beating heart.

“Elizabeth.”

She pushes back again, eyes big and bright locking with his. “You’ve never called me that before.”

“You’ve never been naked on my bed before either.” He replies softly, his hand drawing lazy patterns on her lower back, his foot caressing her calf. 

“Does that mean I get to call you Donnie?”

As the words fall playfully from her lips and their eyes meet once more, she takes Ressler’s breath away. And he tightens his arm around her pulling her even closer, a soft but determined look in his eyes.

“You get to call me yours.”

And there is no doubt about his feelings at that moment, even if he hasn’t said the words out loud.

Liz can’t help the need that arises at the pit of her stomach or the way her heart starts beating faster, this time in rhythm with his. 

It’s a defining moment. And when he raises his head and his lips find hers, she all but melts in his embrace. 

Never in a million years had she imagined that they would end up here. Started as reluctant partners, learning to tolerate each other, to trust each other, becoming friends and then more. _So much more…_

And then the sweet moist caress of his lips and his tongue makes her brain cease to work altogether. Her senses are all filled by Donald Ressler, the feel of his strong hands caressing her everywhere, the smell of his cologne making her dizzy with desire, the taste of his lips becoming an addiction. This kiss, slow and tempting is a declaration. 

And as soon as it starts it’s over, and she can’t help the words that come out in a sigh. “How did we get here?”

The wonder in her tone is not lost on him. The kiss igniting a flame in him that he tries to ebb. His hand cups her chin and he brings her closer. Her eyes close of their own volition and it fills his heart to see her full trust in him. He had to be careful or he could bare his soul to this woman, and he knew it was not the time. 

“Well you knocked on my door and asked me to let you in so you could rest. Not that we’ve done much resting.”

She sees the comment for what it is, an evasion technique. The night has been so charged with unmentionable emotions and feelings, too many to count too deep to unveil, so she understands him.

“The reason I came tonight was to see for myself that you were okay. That you were not badly hurt because of me. I do need to rest, but now here lying with you like this I realize that it was more than my body that needed rest, it was my mind and my soul.”

“I’m always going to be here Liz, whenever you need me.”

And is a truth as universal and as real as the sky was blue and as the night was dark. He had pledged himself to her and she believed him. The most honorable, honest man she knew and it scared her how much he believed in her, how much he cared.

“My tiny island of calm.” She said as she kissed him again, sweet tiny kisses in her lips, on his eyelids, on his cheek and his forehead.

And then he couldn’t keep quiet anymore, he needed to tell her, make her understand. 

“You may not believe me, but I do understand why you feel you don’t have another choice but to go against Reddington.”

And that’s all it takes for the bubble to burst. She goes rigid in his arms, like she’s been bathed with an ice bucket. “The _but_ in that sentence is loud and clear.”

The blue of her eyes turns dark and he can see her pushing away, emotionally and physically.

“But… maybe there’s another way.”

She moves to lay back on the bed covering her breasts with the sheets and putting a few inches between them, that to him felt like a mile.

“I tried another way, but Cooper took Red’s side. He basically told me my mother had it coming.”

Minutes seemed like hours as he turned again and pulled himself up on his left arm, resting his head in his hand, trying to keep the connection. His eyes trying to read her, his mind working overtime trying to find the right words.

“What are you thinking? Tell me.” She asks, her fingers moving to caress his furrowed eyebrow.

“At the risk of you storming out of my life forever?” 

His quiet admission makes some of the tension leave her body. 

“I don’t think you understand the impossibility of that statement. There’s nothing that could make me storm out of this cocoon of warmth and safety.”

And she turns towards him, moves closer, her fingers caressing his chest and moving behind his neck to pull him forward for a kiss. And as her tongue dances over his lips, asking for entrance, he only allows it for a minute. 

“I want you to keep an open mind, okay?” He only continues after she nods her agreement. “There’s just a lot of things that don’t add up in your mother’s story.” 

And just like that her walls are back, but he puts his arms around her before she moves away. “I’m not taking Reddington's side here, I just think they both equally have used your desperate need and constant search for the truth to their advantage.” 

“She was my mother, Ress.”

“And she lied to you from the moment she came into your life. She put not only you, but your daughter in danger and killed her own father.”

She pushes against his chest now, more forcefully and he knows better than to fight her. “He tried to kill her first.” 

“I know you won’t be at peace until you find answers. So please let me help you get them.”

Elizabeth sits up then, still holding the blanket trying to keep a barrier between her naked body and this whole discussion. She can see the concern, but also his determination. And the feelings written there all over his face are as clear as light of day. She couldn’t let him do this.

“You’ve worked too hard to build your life, your career… I can’t ask you to risk all of that for me.” She sighs. “All this started when that man that calls himself Raymond Reddington walked into the FBI headquarters and asked to speak only to me.”

“I know that man Elizabeth, I also know the man that worked with us to put hundreds of criminals behind bars.”

“And six feet under whenever it was convenient to him, whenever it benefited his empire or his deep dark secrets.” 

“Whatever the reasons, we’ve worked with him for over 8 years.” Ressler sits up too, and turns towards her.

“You mean worked for him.”

His hand moves to grab hers and he starts playing with her fingers. 

“I can’t begin to know how you must feel, being always at the brink of learning the truth only for a whole new mystery to unravel.” 

“It’s a nightmare, one that I am ready to wake up from.”

“And you are right to want it to end. But don’t you think that going all evil mastermind, planting bombs in hospital rooms and waging war on the #1 Most Wanted, becoming one yourself is kind of counterproductive?” 

“There’s no other way, Ress. I’ve tried everything, he still wins. Every fucking time, he wins. And I’m tired of it.”

“You are tired because you are going at it alone, when you don’t have to. You have a whole FBI Task Force at your disposal.” 

“You mean his Task Force.” 

“I mean your family.”

And the truth in his statement is undeniable. But still she can’t risk them and their safety. 

“The last time a man I loved tried to help me unmask this Red and his secrets, he ended up dead.”

While he holds one of her hands in his, her declaration doesn’t go unnoticed. At least not by him, he puts his other hand in her hair and slowly caresses the back of her head as he moves her closer and their lips meet halfway.

“I can’t lose you Ress.” She mumbles over his lips. 

“You won’t lose me.” He promises. “We are stronger together, you and I.” 

She puts her hand on his face too, blue eyes locking on green. Only a breath apart, the feelings all laid out in front of them. A decision in the balance that could change their lives forever. 

“I love you, Elizabeth.” She smiles at his words, but is not the same happy, completely free and all encompassing smile of before.

She is scared, but he can see he has given her something to think about. “Can we go to sleep now? Let’s just enjoy tonight and see what tomorrow brings?”

“I feel like if I let you walk out of here tomorrow, I will lose you forever.”

And there it is, his heart completely bared to her. His deepest feelings, and his biggest fear.

“You can never lose me Don, I am yours. Always.”

“And I’m yours.”

After that there were no more words. Just lips dancing together, hands caressing naked skin, breaths taken away, as two bodies became one and a promise was sealed in between blue sheets and moonlight. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
